This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Wells are generally drilled into the ground to recover natural deposits of hydrocarbons and other desirable materials trapped in geological formations in the Earths crust. A well is typically drilled using a drill bit attached to the lower end of a drill string. The well is drilled so that it penetrates the subsurface formations containing the trapped materials and the materials can be recovered.
At the bottom end of the drill string is a bottom hole assembly (“BHA”). The BHA includes the drill bit along with sensors, control mechanisms, and the required circuitry. A typical BHA includes sensors that measure various properties of the formation and of the fluid that is contained in the formation. A BHA may also include sensors that measure the BHA's orientation and position.
The drilling operations may be controlled by an operator at the surface or operators at a remote operations support center. The drill string is rotated at a desired rate by a rotary table, or top drive, at the surface, and the operator controls the weight-on-bit and other operating parameters of the drilling process.
Another aspect of drilling and well control relates to the drilling fluid, called mud. The mud is a fluid that is pumped from the surface to the drill bit by way of the drill string. The mud serves to cool and lubricate the drill bit, and it carries the drill cuttings back to the surface. The density of the mud is carefully controlled to maintain the hydrostatic pressure in the borehole at desired levels.
In order for the operator to be aware of the measurements made by the sensors in the BHA, and for the operator to be able to control the direction of the drill bit, communication between the operator at the surface and the BHA are necessary. A downlink is a communication from the surface to the BHA. Based on the data collected by the sensors in the BHA, an operator may desire to send a command to the BHA. A common command is an instruction for the BHA to change the direction of drilling.
Likewise, an uplink is a communication from the BHA to the surface. An uplink is typically a transmission of the data collected by the sensors in the BHA. For example, it is often important for an operator to know the BHA orientation. Thus, the orientation data collected by sensors in the BHA is often transmitted to the surface. Uplink communications are also used to confirm that a downlink command was correctly understood.
One common method of communication is called mud pulse telemetry. Mud pulse telemetry is a method of sending signals, either downlinks or uplinks, by creating pressure and/or flow rate pulses in the mud. These pulses may be detected by sensors at the receiving location. For example, in a downlink operation, a change in the pressure or the flow rate of the mud being pumped down the drill string may be detected by a sensor in the BHA. The pattern of the pulses, such as the frequency, the phase, and the amplitude, may be detected by the sensors and interpreted so that the command may be understood by the BHA.
One method of mud pulse telemetry is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,656, comprises a rotary valve or “mud siren” pressure pulse generator which repeatedly interrupts the flow of the drilling fluid, and thus causes varying pressure waves to be generated in the drilling fluid at a carrier frequency that is proportional to the rate of interruption. Downhole sensor response data is transmitted to the surface of the earth by modulating the acoustic carrier frequency. A related design is that of the oscillating valve, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,253, wherein the rotor oscillates relative to the stator, changing directions every 180 degrees, repeatedly interrupting the flow of the drilling fluid and causing varying pressure waves to be generated. Some pulse generating valves are subject to jamming and erosion, given the nature of moving parts, and some have power consumption levels that are limiting in a downhole environment.